Love Is You
by DarkSkyBlue
Summary: Gara-gara perjodohan gila itu aku Byun ah ani Park Baekhyun harus menjadi suami dari pengacara tampan Park Chanyeol. Dan sialnya pengacara tua itu ternyata mesumnya melebihi adikku Oh Sehun/BaekYeol/DLDR/RnR please/ Warning: BL, M-Preg, Age Switch , OOC, AU, abal, alay, typo, jauh dari EYD dsb.


Love Is You

Prolog + Pengenalan tokoh

By : Strowberry Cake

Rating : T

Pairing : BaekYeol

Genre : Romance Drama

Disclaimer: Cerita ini punya saya, jika ada kesamaan dalam hal tokoh, cerita dan sebagainya dikarenakan faktor yang tidak di sengaja. Dan ini hanya khayalan saya belaka.

Chanyeol punya Baekhyun, begitupun sebaliknya.

Warning: BL, M-Preg, Age Switch, OOC, AU, abal, alay, typo, jauh dari EYD dsb.

.

.

.

_Summary : Gara-gara perjodohan gila itu aku Byun ah ani Park Baekhyun harus menjadi suami dari pengacara tampan Park Chanyeol. Dan sialnya pengacara tua itu ternyata mesumnya melebihi adikku Oh Sehun/BaekYeol/DLDR/RnR please/_ _Warning: BL, M-Preg, Age Switch, OOC, AU, abal, alay, typo, jauh dari EYD dsb._

_._

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Strowberry Cake © 2014

_Love Is You_

_PROLOG + Pengenalan Tokoh_

Happy Reading~

Baekhyun POV

Aku menatap takut pria didepanku. Pria mesum yang sekarang menjadi suamiku. Benar-benar sial hari ini aku, benar-benar sial. Menjadi istri ah suami seorang pengecara tua, belum lagi pria yang sekarang resmi menjadi suamiku itu mempunyai otak mesum melebihi adikku Byun Sehun.

Lihat saja sekarang ia menyeringai sembari menatapku seolah-olah aku adalah daging yang empuk dimakan. Dasar om-om mesum, bodoh, jelek, huwaaahh aku tidak tau bagaimana lagi nasibku sekarang ini. Hikss demi tuhan lebih baik aku terkurung berduaan bersama Xi Luhan—kekasih Sehun yang mempunyai mulut sepedas cabe—dibandingin musti menghabiskan _First Night _bersama om-om mesum ini.

"Byun Baekhyun kau sudah siap" Ia menyeringai sembari melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempatku. SIAPA PUN TOLONG AKU HUWEEEE

.

.

.

Pengenalan Tokoh

Byun Baekhyun : Pria polos yang memiliki predikat Uke manis disekolahnya. Sangat benci dengan sayuran namun sangat menyukai makanan yang berbau coklat. Sering disebut '_Pendek' _karena tubuhnya yang mungil. Menyukai pria tinggi,tampan,putih, seperti Wu Yi Fan

Park Chanyeol : Pria mesum yang sekarang menjadi pengacara muda terkenal diseoul. Sangat menyukai Baekhyun dan sangat membenci Kris yang selalu mendekati istirnya itu. Sering disebut '_Happy Virus' _karena tingkahnya yang aneh dan bodoh—ini menurut Baekhyun— Menyukai Uke manis dan mempunya mantan bernama 'Do Kyungsoo'

Byun (Oh) Sehun : Pria tampan yang merupakan pacar dari Xi Luhan. Sangat membenci Baekhyun karena mulut embernya dan sangat menyukai bubble tea. Sering disebut '_Maknae' _karena umurnya yang masih 15 tahun. Menyukai pria seksi seperti Luhan

Xi Luhan : Pria cantik yang merupakan sahabat dekat Baekhyun. Sangat membenci serangga karena menurutnya itu menjijikan dan sangat menyukai bubble tea sama seperti kekasihnya. Sering disebut '_Rusa Gila' _karena tingkahnya yang autis. Menyukai pria manis seperti Sehun

Wu Yi Fan : Pria tampan yang merupakan sahabat Chanyeol. Sangat membenci Chanyeol karena dia merupakan bossnya dikantor dan sangat menyukai Baekhyun karena Baekhyun sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Sering disebut '_Naga mesum' _oleh Chanyeol karena tingkahnya yang mesum sama seperti Chanyeol. Menyukai pria seperti panda.

TBC/END

A/N : Author lagi kehilangan ide hikss buat lanjutin ff yang lain. Satu jam berpikir akhinya aku memutuskan untuk membuat cerita yang emang udah lama nganggur dikomputer. Tema ceritanya memang pasaran -_- tapi biarlah.

Buat EXO-L khususnya INA tolong jangan berantem sama ELF atau fandom lain. Aku malas ngeliat tingkah ELF dan EXO-L dari dulu gak akur. EXO-L tunjukin bahwa EXO-L itu gak sechildish apa yang mereka pikir. Aku juga rada kecewa dengan ELF secara aku juga suka Super Junior sejak 2009 dan mirisnya sekarang ELF udah berubah. Sempat berkonsultasi dengan teman ELF aku kak Tika lewat Line dan kak Tika juga prihatin dengan munculnya ELF ababil -_-Kyungsoo dan Ryeowook aja bersahabat masa kita EXO-L dan ELF gak bersahabat sihh.

Cukup cuap-cuap dari aku XD Kalau malas baca silahkan di skip :P

PS : Yang bersedia buatin poster ff aku silahkan kirimin fotonya melalu pin aku dibbm 7F45F98A Kebetulan ff ini akan kupublis diakun wattpad ^^ , yang mau berteman juga boleh XD

Last~

Mind To Review?

Sign,

DarkSkyBlue


End file.
